fantasiacontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Scandavia
|upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Einíngs Dagur |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = 169753 |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 11.7 |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 914016 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 887626 |population_census_year = 2013 |population_density_km2 = 6.10 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI_year = 2015 |HDI = 0.80 |HDI_change = |HDI_rank = |HDI_ref = |currency = Skandavisk Mark |currency_code = SCM |time_zone = WCT |utc_offset = +0 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .sc |iso3166code = SC |calling_code = +45 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }}Scandavia (Scandavian: Skandavía), officially the Republic of Scandavia (Scandavian: Republík Skandavía), is a parliamentary republic in north-western Centralia. It includes seven island states (stadur íslenski) and one mainland state (stad skandavisk) and covers an area of 169,753 square kilometres (65,542 sq mi) with a largely temperate seasonal climate. Its capital and largest city is Køldhaven. With 914,016 inhabitants, Scandavia is the least populous country in Fantasia. Etymology The Engju word Scandavia derives from the Scandavian word Skandavía which was originally used to describe the area as "Land of the Scandi", an ethnic group that has established during the history of the area, and is now used to refer to Scandavia as a state. History The first signs that humans were present in the Scandavian area have been found in caves in the very south of the country. Human fossils and well preserved objects such as stone weapons and wooden tools have been unearthed. Scandi, Djútsi and Súni tribes It is thought that the Djútsi and Súni tribes originated from Flírskmasto and expanded to the north into the area of today's Scandavia where they settled in the western and southern flatland regions. The Scandi are believed to have originated close to the lands of Cercasia and are thought to have moved more up to the north with every generation until they arrived in Scandavia and settled preferably on the distinct islands. The biggest settlement of Scandi is thought to have been to the west of Scandavia, close to where Køldhaven is located today. The Scandi are to this date the biggest ethnic group in the country. Rise and fall of the Scando Empire Karl Lúdur XI (1137-1175), leader of the Scandi tribe in the 12th century decided to establish an absolutistic empire under his control. Historical records show that the Scandi tribe obeyed his orders and established the empire in 1169. The are first covered big parts of the southern part of Scandavia's mainland but began to spread throughout to coastal area of today's Flírskmasto. There have been brutal annexations of more than 150 villages and cities in the Flírskmasto area. The empire existed for about 5 years when the western Flírskmasto people united and fought back the brutal empire under Karl Lúdur XI. The leader fled back into his home area but was assassinated on 7 August 1175 according to historical documents. First ships and tribal conflicts It is dated back to 1257 where the first ship was built of wood by the Djútsi tribe member Mork Fedsers. The sea has always been a part of the Djútsi and Súni tribes' history. The first boats and rafts are thought to have been made by Djútsi from the 11th century. On October 1258, the first ship was used for reasons of war between the two tribes. Although they were both living on distinct islands at the time, some islands were constantly claimed by each side. The conflicts became more brutal overtime. Until 1344 the islands of Midland, Gringúrland and Vinstraland have been brutally fought for by both tribes. In March 1344, Hári Ílsson from the Súni tribe and Harald Bergens from the Djútsi tribe have decided in the Contract of Midland that Gringúrland may belong to the Scandi tribe and Midland aswell as Vinstraland may belong to the Djútsi empire. Since then, no big conflicts were ever recorded again between the Djútsi and Súni tribes. Three segment solution and establishment of the Scandi After the big conflicts of the 14th century, the Djútsi and Súni decided to divide the land of Scandavia (today's Vladland) into three segments. The most eastern part shall belong to the Djútsi, the western part shall belong to the Súni and the southern part was given to the Scandi. The Scandi were people that quit the tribes of the Súni and Djútsi due to having different ideologies. The Scandi made up the majority of the people living in Scandavia, therefore the tribes subordinated the Scandi who to this day are the biggest ethnic group in Scandavia. Einíngs Dagur The 12 September 1413 is to date the most important day in the Scandavian history as it recalls the day of the establishment of the Republic of Scandavia. Jón Heldursson, Scandi politician in the 15th century decided together with the Djútsi and Súni leaders to establish one country that all segments of Scandavia are living in together, calling it the Republic of Scandavia. Although there were riots within the trines, their leaders decided to sign the contract with the Scandi. The Unity Contract was signed by all three segments in Køldhaven on 12 September 1413 and was decided to operate from 13 September 1413 in all of Scandavia, therefore officially making it the Republic of Scandavia as it is known today. Republic of Scandavia (1413 – present) In the early years of the Republic of Scandavia, the relations between the three tribes had not improved. Many locals were still living in distinct areas and were still leery of each other. Between 1550 and 1600, an economic crisis broke in over the people of Scandavia leading to many locals moving from the countryside to the bigger cities. Overtime, bonds and political parties were founded, leading to a peaceful society of the three segments. To date, there are only very little distinctions between people from each tribe. In today's Scandavian society, the old tribes are rarely mentioned and more than 90% of the people identify themselves as Scandi (Scandavian), unbound to their actual tribal descent. In 2015, Scandavia joined both the Centralian Union and the United Nations of Fantasia showing great effort and commitment towards international relations and defense. Culture Sports Scandavia hosted the first Fantastic Games in Autumn 2015 in Coldhaven. Twenty-eight nations were welcomed to the capital of the country. 2.6 Billion SCM were offered as a budged by the state of Scandavia whilethe total costs were as much as 4.7 Billion SCM. Category:Countries